Cancer Center Administration provides the overall administrative services that further the research and clinical missions of the P30 support grant. Administration has been extensively reorganized to address prior critiques, and to optimize its new position in the matrix Cancer Center formed following the December 2007 merger of the formerly independent CTRC with UTHSCSA. The new Associate Director of Administration has specific responsibilities commensurate with a senior leadership position within the Cancer Center. Administration provides a variety of critical functions in support of P30 operations, including: 1) providing oversight and coordination of P30-supported programs and shared resources, 2) serving as the direct liaison for, and supporting and coordinating the functions and meetings of key scientific and oversight committees, such as the Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Board, program member meetings, and scientific retreats, 3) determining policy needs, and writing and implementing those policies for programs and shared resources, 4) providing financial accounting for all P30-related activities ncluding programs, shared resources, pilot programs, seminars, retreats and other activities, 5) coordinating and documenting use of P30-related laboratory, clinical and administrative space, 6) coordinating and overseeing P30-funded personnel, 7) coordinating communications among Cancer Center investigators and leadership, and UTHSCSA personnel, 8) serving as liaison with, and coordinator for funding sources including UTHSCSA and local and national agencies, 9) working closely with the Office of Research Administration to help ensure that clinical protocols and Material Transfer Agreements are executed, documented and maintained to appropriate standards and aligned well with UTHSCSA standards, and 10) coordinating informational communications between P30-supported scientific and clinical research arms and UTHSCSA, the region and the nation. Cancer Center Administration activities do not overiap with administrative functions supported elsewhere in the CTRC or in UTHSCSA, maximizing economies of scale.